This study is being conducted on an inbred strain of mice, C57BL/6J. During the next year a study will be on the effect of maternal age on plasma progesterone and estrogen levels in pregnant mice. Work will be continued on the effect of parity on the decidual reaction in aging mice. Finally a study will be made of closure of the uterus on the blastocyst as effected by age.